1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving schedule creating device and, in particular, to a driving schedule creating device which creates driving schedules of a plurality of vehicles each mounted with an onboard sensor for detecting obstacles existing thereabout.
2. Related Background Art
A technique for detecting the position of a vehicle running about the own vehicle and reporting it to a user has conventionally been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-115637. In this technique, not only front vehicle information obtained by a radar device mounted in the own vehicle, but also vehicle information obtained by a radar device mounted in the other vehicle running about the own vehicle and position information of the other vehicle are acquired through an inter-vehicle communication device, and the vehicle position indicated by the front vehicle information and communication vehicle information obtained by the inter-vehicle communication device is mapped in a mapping area, so as to specify the vehicle position.